Superbeast 2: Transformers
by Konner2015
Summary: Konner finds himself trapped into different dimension where Samuel Witwicky and Autobots found him unconscious in the forest while he is in his human form after the explosion. Would he trust them if he tell them where he is come from and his true form of Superbeast? Will he reject or accept by Autobots and their human allies?
1. Chapter 1: Disappeared

The Young teenager male glared at the human villain goes by Lex Luthor is the enemy of his kryptonian father, Superman since he was told by his human father about him last week. He and his team were sent to the mission to find out what is he up to at the warehouse. He curses under his breathe that he can't rescue his brothers and friends without the stupid green stone as a kryptonite that male holds against his brother, Superboy's throat. Speaking of his older twin brother looks paler and panting as his body got weaker by that green stone. Of course, it will weak him if he gets closer to him. "Release him, Lex. It just you and me. Face me like a man!" He snarled at Lex who smirked at the young male while he holds Superboy and on other hand holds the stone against his neck. "Ah, there you are, Superbeast. I will release him if you return to me and take you back to Cadmus, boy." Superbeast twitched one of his eyes and face looks annoyed, "..." He looks down from Lex to Superboy then back to Lex, "Fine. As long as you let him go but if you lay a finger on him, I will sent you to the hell." He snarled anger at the male. Lex chuckles lightly, "Is that threat or something?" Pinned the stone against Superboy's neck deeply cause him groans in pain and shuts his eyes tighter. Superbeast lower his head as his hair cover his eyes, "No. That's a promise." The female walks up behind Lex, "Sir, the machine is ready." Lex glares over his shoulder at the female, "Well, what are you waiting for?" Turn it on!" Superbeast noticed he was distracted by the female as he take a quick flash step to move at hyper speed towards Lex and grabs his shirt of his business suit to force him away from his brother against the machine portal and pulls his right hand backward and turn into a fist with appear blue lightning cover his hand fist then punch strike towards aim to the machine portal beside Lex and headbutt him to knocked him out and throw him away from the machine and himself. "FIND THEM AND GET THEM OUT OF HERE! I WILL MEET YOU THERE!" He yelled at his brother and looks back to the machine as soon as Superboy took Lex out of the warehouse to find team. He looks around to notice the female have disappeared without a sound.

Superboy carried Lex on the right of his shoulder and running toward the room where the team hold as notice the door went exploded as the teammates run out of the room and noticed Superboy runs toward them, "Run!" He yelled at them. Teammates took a quick run as fast as they can. Superboy keep up run behind them before Robin noticed someone is missing and his eyes widen in panic, "Where is Superbeast?!" Superboy looks at his younger brother with a worried eyes, "He said he will meet us after he destroy the machine!" The teammates runs out of the warehouse. Back to the room where Superbeast stand to keep destroying it that cause him a hemorrhagic shocks and suffers in pain of his skin gets burn that contact with his lightning through the machine portal as soon as it went explode and shakes the warehouse as it went down. The huge bright light appear like a drop a bomb in a second that destroyed both machine portal and warehouse then disappears slowly in the mist and turning into smoking air from the explosion with a flame all over the warehouse. Another bright light look like a ball and shot up from the destroyed warehouse to the night sky. Miss Martian got panic and knees down, "I CAN'T FEEL HIS SENSE LIKE HE ISN'T THERE!" Superboy and Robin looks shocked and doesn't speak after the explosion. "No..No..SUPERBEAST!" Superboy screamed loudly and cause him knees down, tears down from his eyes turns into a sob loudly. Robin shaking his body as he remembers his parents were killed by a falling during the circle since he was young and his adoptive father took him in just like he did to Superboy and Superbeast along with his other father, Superman.

The leaguers arrived at the destroyed warehouse after the explosion. Superman land down with a worried look and noticed Superboy knees down there along with Robin and others. Running over to Superboy and Robin, wraps his arms around them against his chest, "Sons? Where is Superbeast?" He looks around then down to his sons and rubs their backs with his right hand. Superboy lift his head up with a tear eyes to see his father's face, "He...He...He said he will meet us here but he's not...Since the explosion..." He choked back a sob and burned his head into his father's chest. "But..There were a light look like a white ball and went up there in the sky.." Batman stand behind Superman and their sons with a shock look on his face then looks up at the sky then down at their sons and walks over to them and places his hand onto Robin's hair and rubs it gently, "Robin..." Quick take back by a surprise as Robin tackled him and hugged him tighter like there's no tomorrow. Batman wrapped his arms around Robin as his cape cover his son to hide then looks up at the leaguers who hugs and comforts their proteges.

Batman looked up at the full moon appears through the clouds at the night if Superboy's words are true that Superbeast probably is in the light ball up there. Which mean he is alive in somewhere. 'I need to figure it out how to bring him back to us.' He thought. He is their son since he became a new hybrid of human and kryptonian when he was once a human after rescued him from the Cadmus last year. He will do anything to bring back to them. Heard a groan cause him looks toward Lex lay between Hawkman and Hawkwoman who watching him. Lex sit up and rubs his head with his left hand. Batman growls in anger and placed Robin back into Superman's arm along with Superboy. Stalks over to Lex and grabs the collar of his shirt, "What have you done to my son?!" He glares at him deeply and Lex looks up at him, "What?!" He looks over Batman's shoulder to see the destroyed and flame warehouse, "Oh. Heh, look like Superbeast destroyed the machine portal. Look like your little boy is gone?" He chuckled before his face got punched by Batman's fist to knocked him out once one more again and sneered at Lex. The other leaguers took him away from Batman and others. "He's alive out there. Porbably he is in another dimension after the explosion since he destroyed the machine portal." Batman turn around to face them, "We need to find him and bring him back to home..to us." The young justice and leaguers looks up at the night sky of moonlight and hope he will be alive somewhere in another world.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Autobots

The human male walks out of the base along with a giant yellow robot, "So, Bumblebee, what do we do now since I am on the spring break?" The human male looks up at the giant robot named Bumblebee. He looked down at the human with his blue opics curiously as start his radio with 'NASCAR captain' voice, "Race time, Sam!" The human grins and chuckles softly then nods his head, "Of cour-" He noticed the black clouds appears to block the moon above the base with thunderstorm appears. The autobots and humans walks out of the base as looks up at the black clouds with curious and suspect looks on their face. "What's going on?" The leader of the Autobots said with a worried voice. "Don't know, big guy." Sam gulps and stand beside Bumblebee.

The sound of the storms as the white lightning shot down to hit the ground front of the Autobots and humans, turning into smoking air from the lightning. They watched the smoking disappearing slowly and noticed a figure stand below the destroyed hole of the ground. The storms went vanished as they heard the groan sound from the destroyed hole where the figure stand as they lift their weapons pointed at the location. The figure lift the head up and open his eyes to take a look at the autobots and humans, "Haa..." They looked take-back to see the figure is a male but noticed his hair look like a pumpkin color and eyes looks green as bright. The figure male looks down at his right fist hand that he hold something inside, it was a glow green stone before lift his fist and spun it around and fast before hurling it into space as it left human world as headed into the sun in the order to destroy it. Some of the autobots and humans drop their jaws in shocked and other looks surprised at his speed throw. The young male turn around to face them with his green eyes, groans in pain escape from his throat before cough up blood from his lips then screaming in pain and his body gets trembling before rolls his eyes before to see autobots and humans running toward him before took over in blackness.

In the few hours later, the autobots and humans waiting in the hall next to the door where one of the autobots took the boy in and treating his injures. The door open, the robot step out of the room and closed it behind the medic bot. "How is he, Ratchet?" The leader named Optimus who asked Ratchet, the medic autobot. The medic bot 'human' sigh and pinched his nose beside his fingers, "He's alright but rest. He have many cuts, bruises, and few broken ribs and his other left arm already broken as well. He have to rest for two months but right now, he is sleeping." Ratchet said in worried voice. They winced at the young male's conditions seems worse. Optimus nods his helm, "Will you let us know when he's awaken?" He seems worried about the young male's conditions. "Yes, Optimus. When he's awaken, I want to check up on him then you may to see him. He is a teenager as same as Sam's age. His injures look like he was in the fight like a soldier."

The young male grunts and open his eyes slowly, looking at the ceiling then looks around with his curious green eyes, 'Look like I am in the medic room but it looks different than Young Justice's or Watchtower's.' He thought in his mind and sit up from the bed, "Ow..." He placed his hand on the back of his body and rubs his back lightly as feel something wraps around him then looks down to notice the bandages wrapped around his chest and his left broken arm with a bandage hang up around his neck to his left arm. 'Look like someone took care of me.' Noticed something beside him and turns his head and shocked look on his face to see the mirror that he saw his hair and eyes looks changed which mean he is in his old original form. He glad that no one find out who he really is but he is happier that he hide his true form and powers from the people except his family, friends and leaguers knew his secret as long as they protects him from Superman's enemy and Cadmus as he protects them from his old and new demon enemies.

He heard the door open and looks up to see who it is before His eyes looks shocked to see the medic robot who enter in before its opics noticed the young male who is awaken and staring at it curiously. "Ah, you are awaken! How are you feeling?" The medic robot asked him. The young male blink but twice and nods his head, "Yes. Was it you who took care of me and treated my injures? If so, I must thank you." He bow his head to the bot. The medic chuckles lightly, "It was quite alright. My des's Ratchet, the medic autobot. What's your name, youngling?" The young male looks up at Ratchet, "My name's Koiru Setsuna." He refused to give him his three names but he have to made up a fake name in order to protect his secrets until he trust and accept someone first. "Koiru, my leader would like to speak with you when you're awaken." place his giant metal hand beside Koiru, "Up you get." He nods and climb up onto his metal hand as Ratchet lift his hand up and closer to his spark then walks out of the room straight to the Leader and others are waiting for them to show up. Ratchet took a quick sent a com-link to the leader, **{Optimus, he's awaken. I am bring him with me and meet you there in five minute. Ratchet out.}** Optimus listened to his com-link and turn it off, "Ratchet will be arrive along with a young human soon." He looked at his team and humans with his blue opics.

The footsteps sound goming closer as they look up to see Ratchet enter with a human on his hand closer to his spark. "Optimus." Ratchet looks at his leader and walks up closer to them, open his hand, let the young male's head pop up from his hand and looks at other giant bots who staring at the young human with their blue opics curiously. "Ah, hello, youngling." Snapped out of his staring from the bots to see the taller with red and blue robot walks up to them, "Hello, sir." He nods to the taller bot. "My name's Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. You've already met Ratchet who treated your injures, youngling since he brought you in while you passed out." He looks down at the young male, "What's your name, young one?" He asked the young male. He looked up at the Leader, Optimus, "My name's Koiru Setsuna. But may I have a question if it is okay with you?" Optimus nods sto tell him to go on. "Where am I?" He asked the Leader. "You are in the Nevada state but you're at the hidden base with my team and other human allies. You appeared yesterday with bad injures and we took you in. Glad to know that you're alright for now." Optimus answered his question before Ratchet step in and speak to the human, "And you are need in some rest for two months in order to heal your Injures but I want a check up each two weeks, do you understand?" Koiru nods his head, "I will be careful with my condition like that." He looks down at his bandages.

"Excuse me, human." Another bot walk up to them and lower its head closer to the young male, "can you tell us what happened to you yesterday?" Koiru bit his lower lip to the question he asked to him. "I will answer to your question but I want you all to promise me to not tell the humans about what's happened yesterday, please?" Optimus looks at Koiru then at bots and humans, "And we have human allies with us. Just three humans who we trust most." Koiru looks up at Optimus, "Who are they if I may ask?" Ratchet answer his question for Optimus, "The young one name's Samuel James Witwicky, He is with Bumblebee, our scout." Point his finger at the yellow and black bot who hold Sam on his right hand, they waves their hands at Koiru. "And you already met Ironhide, our weapon specialist along with his human partner on his shoulder, name's William Lennox. Below you, it's Robert Epps." He nods his greetings to them.


	3. Chapter 3: Will they protect him or not?

Koiru sighs, "Very well then. I need to keep my fake name in order to protect my true name and others as well. I do not wish anyone find out who I really am and what I am. You saw my form right now. It is my old original form should not be exist this world but my family and I protect our secret ID and titles from our enemies. Anyway, you saw me appeared on your place which mean I am from another dimension. I was fix the technology computer for my twin brother while he and our teammates went missions, I do not wish to fight their own enemies but I only do is rescue them and fight my old and new enemies who threats to my family and others. Something went alarm from other computer in different room. I went there to check something out and turned out my brothers and teammates got captured by the Light members. I went there and rescued them but one of the Light members who holds my brother's neck with a very dangerous stone could kill him because its weak him. The green stone called Kryptonite."

"Wait! Kryptonite? The one you threw it out of the earth yesterday?" Sam asked him with his puzzlement look. Koiru nods his head, "Yes. It weakness me or kill me. You've seen my injures, that's how I got them from that stone since I fought one of my father's enemy's people who tried to stop me from to get my teammates. Lucky I managed to stop him and knocked him out. Told my twin to get out of the place while I take care of the machine I need to destroy. I can't allow to let my father's enemy to use to enter the other dimension but turn out it isn't time travel. It went explosion and that's how I end up here and hide my true form." He sighed, "If I end up in my true form, my injures will heal in two days. Right now, I am in this old human form which mean that Ratchet told me I will be healing in two months. I can show you my true form as long as you keep my secret from those humans for reasons." William looks confused and shakes his head, "Hold on. Why humans you don't want to show?" He looked at William with a cold eyes, "Human scientists did to my body when I was full original human after rescued my friends last year. They use equipments on me while I was in coma after the explosion."

He saw their faces looks horror, angry, shock, upset and sadness. "My team and leagues discovered and rescued me from the Cadmus and took me to the watchtower. I woke up and my brother, his title name is Superboy, the clone but I prefer him as a real person, not a weapon what those bastards taught him and told him that he is a weapon. I told him that he is a real person, not weapon. Its not his fault, he's innocent just like I am when I was rescued by them. Anyway, I asked them what happened. They explained that I was gone for two weeks since they can't find my body and found me from Cadmus. I want to know what happened to me. My friend's mentor named Batman, told me that my old DNA has been removed with two new DNA that's how my old one transformed into a new one." Ratchet lift his hand up to look into Koiru's eyes, "Who those DNA belong to?" He asked him softly. Koiru looked up at him, "One of my new DNA that belong to Batman, one of my new parents. Other one that belong to Superman. Which mean I'm a hybrid, half human half Kryptionian. Batman is a human and Superman is a kryptionian which mean he is an immortal. Superboy is a hybrid clone. Superboy and I are twins because we are alike. Batman have an adoptive son is our young brother. We are the sons of Batman and Superman." He looks at them, "But they have human names as well but I can't tell you their human names because we have to protect our identity from our enemies. We don't want our enemies to find out who we are."

Ironhide growls, "Those fraggers! I will shot them and bring them back to life and do it again! How dare they do that to the younglings!" He curses in his cybertron language under his breathe. Ratchet threw his wretch at Ironhide's helm, "Do not speak those language front of those children!" Clings Koiru closer to his spark like a overprotective mother hen. Optimus take a 'human' breathe and control his anger toward those scientists who did to Koiru at his young age. "Koiru, would you like to stay here with us? We wish to protect you from them." Koiru shocked at his comments, "You...you are not think I'm not a freak?" Ratchet snapped out of it and looks down at Koiru, "Youngling! You are not a freak! You're innocent just like your brother! Don't speak those word, you understand?!" Koiru blinks at Ratchet then flush in embarrassment before nods to Ratchet with an apology look. Optimus looks at Koiru, "And he need a guardian as well." Ratchet rubs the top of Koiru's head with his front finger, "Koiru, may I be your guardian?" His blue opics looks hopeful and want to protect him from those mad scientists. Koiru smiles at him and nods his head, "Sure. I don't mind since you taking care of me and my injures." He grins at him with a tease mood. "Brat.." Ratchet grumbles under his breathe and shaked his helm. He agreed to stay with them until the Young Justice and Justice League to figure it out how to bring him home.


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Mr Galloway

Koiru yawned lightly, "Ah.." He walking toward to the cafeteria to meet Sam and others. He was told to take easy not to open his injures from the explosion in different dimension where his family lives from. He stood in the doorway, face people in the cafeteria who staring at him with their curious looks, its makes him feel uncomfortable, "What? Is there something on my face?" He staring at them with an annoyed looks cause them looks away. "Koiru!" the yell which makes him looks up at the wave of the hand that belong to Sam with the shout, "Yo." Lift his hand and waves it to him. He walking toward Sam and sit down on the seat across front of him, staring at the breakfast on the plate front of him, "You get it for me?" He raised his eyebrow curiously. Same laughed nervously, "Yeah. Don't want you to get lost around here like a lost pup." Koiru scowls at him but ignored his last comment. "Thanks, Sam. So, Where's autobots?" He snapped a bacon and eat it. "Oh, they just left for meeting and meet the idiot director but don't like him." Koiru frowned, "What's happened and what did he do?" He asked him curiously. "He threats Autobots and talked about how humans can defeat deceptions without their help."

He shrugs off his shoulders while he continue eat his breakfast with Sam. As soon as they finished their breakfast and left the cafeteria to the base to meet the autobots and the new director. The boys are very curious and looking forward to meet the director, he just curious who that guy look like since Sam told him that they dislike him because he is an asshole. Koiru changed into a black tamaskan husky hybrid, same size as wolf. Sam startled and gawped at the spot where he just transformed, "Awesome! Wish you would teach me like that!" Koiru huffs and slaps his leg with his tail playfully and keep walking beside Sam, they enters in the base to look up at the Autobots. "Hey, Bumblebee!" Sam called out on his name. Bumblebee looks down at Sam, reach his hand down and let him climbs up onto its hand, "Where's Koiru?" He whimpers to Sam lowly to makes sure no ones heard him. "Oh. Over there." Point his finger at the black dog, "That's Koiru but we need a name for him. No one find out who he is." Bumblebee looks at the dog surprisingly, "Whoa!" Koiru barks and jumps up on the right of Bumblebee's shoulder. The yellow autobot raised his hand up, careful to not let Sam fall.

Bumblebee walks over to the Autobots, looks over at the autobot medic, "Ratchet, if you looking for Koiru. He's on my shoulder." Nods his head to the right shoulder. Ratchet follows his blue opics to spot the dog on the shoulder who staring at him. He groans, "Brat, you should not to transform in any forms, it will cause your injures to be pain but that dog form of yours could be work to hide your human form for a reason." Koiru barks and jumps off shoulder to shoulder on the left of Ratchet's. Ratchet reached the top of his head to pet him with his giant finger, "Now, you need a dog name as well. I could name you one if you wish." Got a bark from Koiru makes him chuckles, "How about Thunderstorm?" Koiru rubbed the left of Ratchet's cheek which take as a yes. "Thunderstorm, so be it." Shakes his head and turn around to face the autobots, "Where's director?" He asked Optimus and crossed his arms across his chest. The sound of the RV which mean it answered Ratchet's question, "Well, look like its here." Ironhide chuckles lightly, "You're so impatient, are you?" He shut his mouth after see Ratchet's glare.

Two black RVs enters the base, the door slammed open, the male figure stepped out of the RV and closed it behind him, "Hello, robots," He walks up the stairs to meet the soldiers on the metal bridge in the base NEST, so, he can meet eye to eye with the leader of the Autobots. Galloway noticed the black dog on Ratchet's shoulder, "What's this? A dog? Who allow to have a ridiculous dog? It need to put down." They turned their head at the black dog. As everyone in the room sweat drop at Thunderstorm who pissed with an anger tick mark pulsed on his forehead with a deadpanned look that he want to murder that man front of him had chills down everyone's spin as fact it was aim at the bastard director. Optimus take a step in and distract Thunderstorm from Galloway, "Galloway, that's dog you've met, his name is Thunderstorm, he is belong to us. He is a service dog for Samuel James Witwicky. Hope you'd better not get him angry or you will end up in the hospital, Director Galloway." He glares at Optimus then at Thunderstorm who snarled at him with his fang teeth-shaped. His jaw got scratched in pleasure whine by Ratchet's index finger, "I'm return to the Medic room if you need me. Thunderstorm too as well." They left the base to return to Ratchet's medic office room.


	5. Chapter 5: Sam got kidnapped

Two hours later,

Optimus com-link to Ratchet, **{Ratchet? Is Koiru with you? And by the way, Director Galloway left with others. Can you and Koiru come to my office, please? Optimus out}** Ratchet sighed, turn it off and looked at Koiru just changed back to human form and re-bandages and gave him some pain medicine. "Optimus want us to meet him in his office, Koiru. Up you get." Reach his hand to Koiru who climb onto it, "Thanks and alright. Is Galloway gone?" He asked in annoyed voice that he made a note self to murder that man later in the future. Galloway remind him of Lex Luthor who dare challanges and threats to Superman and Superboy but him too as well. "I swear that guy remind me of my father's enemy who dare threats us many times." He huffs and crossed his arms across his chest as they walk out of the medic room to the office room.

Ratchet raised one of his opics curiously but say nothing. Arrive and stood front of the door, push the button, the door open itself, enters in and closed it behind them. Optimus looks up from the works to meet them, "Ratchet, Koiru, everything's alright since you two left to your medic room?" He got both nods from them. "Yes, Koiru told me that he want to kill Galloway so bad because he said he remind him of his father's enemy from his dimension," Ratchet waves his hand, "And I just re-bandages him and gave him the pain medicine. He will return and change it again after dinner." Koiru raised his eyebrow, "Well, I can't kill humans because it would make my human father upset. I can't break the rules to harm or kill innocent but if the enemy went too far, I have no choice but kill the enemy." He rubs the back of his head. Optimus nods his head, "I understood how you feel about the killing but you're very young but you said Galloway remind you of your father's enemy, may I ask who the enemy is?" Koiru groans in annoyed, "Well, his name is Lex Luthor who owned CADMUS and buidling, let's just saying he is rich like a mod or something like tha-" The alarm went off, they looks up before heard of the explosion cause them fall down on the floor, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Koiru yelled loudly and stand up from the ground.

Optimus run out of the office and Ratchet lurch his hand to grab Koiru and placed him on his left shoulder, keep running after Optimus. Koiru holds his shoulder with his both hands as soon as they out of the base, looking up at the flames cause a black smokes coming out of the another base and heard the screaming makes him looks at the direction and saw Sam was hold by unknown cybertronian, noticed the insignia look different from Autobot's insignia. A thought hit him that it was a decepticon! Decepticon puts Sam in the other decepticon car and drives away. Koiru growls lowly and jumps up onto the air, exchanged into another the beast form. Both Autobots and decepticons was shocked to see the beast form, it's t-rexaur dragon demon. His black scales all over his body of size twenty in length and fifty in height, plus his eyes is a golden except sclera is a black, throw his head in roar in anger as soon as he lurching after the car to rescue Sam from the decepticon. The autobots and deceptircons quick transformed and took off after them.

Sam kicks at the door, "Let me go!" He yelled at the car. Barricade snarled and sent the seat belt wraps around Sam and keep him still sitting in the back of the car, "Shut up, you freshl-" Heard the roar loudly from the behind cause Sam looks over his shoulder at the window to see the giant beast look like a tyrannosaurus rex but it was so huge than a normal rex. Koiru keep up in his speed to chase them from the behind as soon as he reach foward beside the police car, lower his head level to level to see Sam sat in the back with belts wrapped him like a cocoon. He snarled in anger and bouncing his head against the side of the police car before lurch up and land on the top of the car, tears the roof limb from limb cause Barricade cry out in pain, leaving a disturbingly blood look like a blue liquid runs out of the car. He tears belts off Sam's body and picks him up with his teeth, lurch forward off the car and land onto the ground, puts Sam under between his legs and nuzzles the side of Sam's head with front of his nose, growling lowly to comforts him. Sam reach up to pet the side cheek of Koiru's head, "Koiru, is that you?" Sam asked him in fear and worried. Koiru looks at him with his golden eyes and growls lowly to answered his question that it was him. Sam smiles at him, "Thank you but did you kill him?" He looks up from Sam to injured Barricade lay on the ground, blue-liquid blooding into the pool under its body.


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue & Megatron

Heard the laughter from the above, "What an interested beast you are but why are you protect that boy?" Both looks up at the another decepticon, Koiru heard the whimpers cause looks down at Sam curiously, "It's Megatron...The leader of Decepticon.." Sam steps closer to one of Koiru's legs to hide in Koiru's shadow. He turned his head direction toward to Megatron with snarl in anger and to-be-ready-fight mode and took on very step toward Megatron to protect Sam before the gun point at Koiru's head, "Ah, ha. Not so fast, beast. Hand the boy over and we can leave without a fight, would you?" He staring at him without break a contact as long as he can protect the human until his last breathe. Megatron was thrown from Koiru and Sam by Optimus Prime after the transformed. Bumblebee drives up and open the door, "GET IN, SAM!" Koiru lower his head to nudges him to get in the car. Sam got a messaged and quick lurched in the car and shut it, driving away from the battlefield. Decepticons makes their moves after them as soon as Koiru take a step front of them and snarls at them, "Grr.." He roars and charged them and turn themselves into the battle like a chaos. Koiru tears them limb from limb and looks around to make sure no one follow them then left to join Bumblebee and Sam from the battle between Autobots and Decepticons.

In the base, Will and Lennox helps people to clean up the mess, the yellow car arrival with T-rexaur dragon behind them. Bumblebee transformed and hold Sam against his spark, "There there, calm down, Sam. You're safe for now." He whispers to him with a sooth voice from the radio. They looks up at the demon form curiously. Koiru looks at them, his body glowing white to change himself into a true form of Superbeast. They drop their jaws open and staring at the boy, he looks different from his old form. "Is there anything I can help?" He waiting for them to respond and rolls his eyes then left to help injured soldiers to move them to the medic room. Snaps out of their thoughts and runs after him. Asking him questions and want to know what's going on. They have no idea that it was Koiru Setsuna except Bumblebee, Sam, William and Lennox knews but keep shut their mouths while helping him to move them to the medic room.

Superbeast lift injured male onto the bed, cuts his shirts off, place his right hand, glow green cover them in order to heal the wound getting closed, not fulled. He sew them up with each cuts and bandages them up, "Take him, please. He need a rest for two weeks, do not dare let him out of the room until I say so!" Points at uninjured man quick nods and not want to face his wrath, rolls him away to other room with others. Koiru scoffs, "Really? Why would those humans looks terrific of me?" He continue working on injured people himself without any help. "Oh god, not another one! We have Ratchet enough! They are terrific of Ratchet's wrath and his damn wrench! And now, him! Another wrath! ARGH!" Sam moans in annoyed and slammed his head against the wall, mumbles under his breathe about ' More wrath and more wrench will be his nightmare..." He got hit by a shoe and turn his head around to look at direction who thrown it at him, turn out it was Koiru Setsuna who gave him a predatory smile, "You say?" Sam got paled and run away from him to join Bumblebee. Koiru huffs and shakes his head, "Heh. I may ask Ratchet about him when they get back." He smirks evilly as such as does back to working on injures patients.

In two hours later, the autobots has returned to the base, they noticed the humans staring at the door where Koiru works at as they can see their faces looks terrific which makes them curious about who is in the door. Ratchet take a step forward and open the door, spots unknown young teen male which makes him think it was Koiru's true form. He looks surprised to see him works on the last of injured patient. "K-" He was cut off by the male's voice, "Call me Superbeast. I will tell you later after I'm done with the last patient." He looks up at Ratchet with a friendly smile. Ratchet was caught off by see the bright blue eyes just like him and Autobots' blue opics before nods his head then left the room. Ratchet regroup with autobots, "His name is Superbeast. He is working on the last patient since the explosion." He then looks at Optimus with a com-link, **{Superbeast is Koiru Setsuna, it seems he is in his true form right now in order to heal the humans}** Optimus nods his head then looks at his team and humans, "You may have some rest. We need a rest changers soon. We will talk with Koiru tomorrow morning. Bumblebee just com-linked me that he is with Sam in his room for the rest of night, not return to his parent's home today." They grunts in agreement, some of autobots joined Ratchet to treat their injures from the battles. The rest left to get some rest and sleep, not looking forward tomorrow in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7: Meet the real Superbeast

In the next morning, they are at the base room with autobots and their trustful human friends, heard the door open and closed, footsteps movement get closer to them, they looks toward at the figure who stopped by front of them, "Hello, guys." With his new voice of the figure sound like a melody. They can take a closer look at the figure, he has a black hair, blue eyes remind them of Autobots' eyes or ocean, it was very bright, his skin looks paler but a little bit tin except of his clothes looks different, it has a blue S-symbol on the black of his shirt, dark blue navy jeans, and black boots. They can tell by their figure look like a fifteen teenager than twenty age in his old self form. Ratchet take a step front of him to break the silence, "Superbeast?" The figure looks up at Ratchet with a raise his eyebrow curiously. "You said you want to tell us about what happened yesterday," Ratchet asked him, he's very impatient a little bit. Superbeast grunted in agreement, "Ah, yes. My apologize about yesterday. I have no time to explain since I healed them and exhausted at the same time, I need get some rest and now, here I am. I know that you guys are very curious about me and my true form. I've explained it to you about what happened to my old body in the past. This is my true form, my family called me Superbeast because it is a hero title in order to hide my identity as protection from people or villains. All I need you guys make an oath to not tell anyone about me, please. For me and my family's sake." He paused and looking at them, waiting for their objectives and surprised they have no objectives about the oath. "Swear your name and say 'I will not tell anyone your true identity and hero title until ask for your permission to tell.' That will be all I need." They looks at each other then nod in agreement and makes their oath on each of their names.

"Very well. My true human name is Konner Thomas Kent-Wayne and my Kryptonian name is Ken-El, son of Batman and Superman. I am twin brother of Superboy and older brother of Robin. I'm hybrid, a half human and half Kryptonian. I was once a human, my old human name is Inugami Shimamura, adopted seventh son of King and Queen of shapeshift demons. As you saw my demon form to rescue Sam from those Decepticon, it was a T-Rexaur dragon, almost as similar to T-Rex millions years ago." He shrugs his shoulders, "The Shimamura bloodline has passed their powers on me because I'm the last member of the Shimamura Royal Line. What happened to them? Dead and killed by the enemies during the war like Troy War." He looked at humans, "I am from another world, you may call a dimension. I'm sure my family and friends will figure it out how to get me back to them but I can stay here for a while." He looks up at Optimus, "I need your help, It is very important for me. I need to hook up with technologies and several computers. Oh, yes, the wires too. I need them to make a connect through them to the other world. That's may be alot work to do." He grunts in annoyed. "Of course, Konner." Optimus chuckled at his annoyed face. Konner rolls his eyes, changed back into his old human form, "Thanks, Optimus." He was picked up by a giant hand makes him look up at the Autobot, Ratchet, "Wha-?" Reach up at Ratchet's shoulder as crawls onto the shoulder from the hand. "You need to eat, Konner." Twitched one of his eyes and mock glare at him and his damn mother hen instincts. "Hey! I'm fine, Ratchet. No need to be mother hen over me," He said in the annoyed voice.

Heard laughter from the below makes both looks down at Sam who laughed at their argument, "Sorry..Ha, you two act like a married couple," He snickers with a grin would hurt his smile if he keep up, he will end up 'Joker'. Konner buried his head into his hands, "Shut up, Sam." The human male chuckles at his embarrassed face. "Anyway, should we begin to hook up the technologies now?" Konner scowls and glares at Sam with a 'I will prank you later' look with an evil smirk and rubs his hands like an evil villain. "Anyway, where can I find a empty room for me to set up?" Ratchet shakes his head, "You're impossible, boy." Everyone chuckles at both of them and Optimus leads them to the empty room. They looks around, "That's perfect for me. Anyone want to help me?" He raised his eyebrow at the Autobots and human soldiers. They end up cleaning everything up to make sure they're cleaned, not dirty since no ones use the room for months after that answered his question. Ratchet and Ironhide sets up a large technologies with a few wires and Sam helps Bumblebee to fix the machine stuff inside the wires that would be connect to the keyboards and the rest of technologies similar to the 'wifi' everyone use whatever they want for their phones, computers, etc.

In two days later, the technologies and everything are done with the help of his new friends, he told them to take a rest and leave everything to him, so, they can see what is he up to which makes them curious and interested. Konner smirks at them, "Now now, don't be excited as if you seen it like a Christmas gift." Got a glares from everyone and he ignored the glares, "Sit back and relax, guys." He rolls his eyes and turn his back to them, lift his hands and chants in the demonic language as soon as appear black aura around his hands then slammed them onto the technologies to force it to spend all over it until a larger six screens appears above him, it startled everyone except Konner who got used at it but heard a demonic growl, "Who dare summon us in different dimension?!" The head of Virus demons snarled. "Calm down, Koe. You terrified them." The demons whirls their heads toward at the direction who called him by his demon name which surprised them to see their master is alive but alright. "Master Konner! You're alive!" They gaps at him in surprised. Konner grins teasingly, "Aw, you guys miss me?" He coos at them playfully makes them scowls at him then all of them end up burst out laughter cause everyone got confused and dumbfounded looks on their faces like a priceless. "Anyway, yes, I'm alive. You think I can die by easily?" He put a hand over his chest where his heart is in a dramatic mocked. " No!" They yelled at the same time, "Of course not!" Konner raised his eyebrow, "Did I just see a pout on your faces?" They blushed at his comment in embarrassed cause him chuckled. "Now, can you open the screen on the Watchtower, please? In the meeting room, of course." Koe bows his head, "Of course, Master Konner." He glares at Koe, "How many times do I have to tell you not call me a Master? Just call me Konner," He whines lowly. "Did I just see a pout on your face, Konner?" Got shut up by his scary bat glare and vanished as soon as the other screen appear front of him, he can see his fathers, his brothers, his team and the rest of the leaguers before take a breathe and open his mouth, "Yo, everyone!" He yelled at the screen in cheerful mood cause everyone jumped by his voice makes them whirls their heads at him makes him want to laugh because he can see their faces looks priceless. "Miss me?" He grinned like a cheshire cat.


	8. Chapter 8: Awkward greetings?

In the Watchtower, the Leaguers are at the meeting room, everyone discuss how to get Superbeast back, its been few days since the latest mission happened. "Koe and his friends have a very hard time to find him without his scent since he locked his demonic powers in order to be new life as a hero and citizen. He will use it if there any demon threat show up, not use it on the humans or meta-humans we faced," Batman sighed and pinched his eyes, as they can see he's tired and exhausted since he is very busy with Virus demons to find his son who went disappeared as same for Superman who is very restless and refused take a break until they find him first and bring him home. The leaguers feel bad for them about Superbeast's disappeared which they fond of him, let's just saying, he is like a nephew or godson to everyone as same as Young Justice love him like a brother and friend who always be there for them. Oh, how they notice the children looks so depressed and sadden at loss of Superbeast except Superboy and Robin locks up inside their rooms and refused come out. Koe and his demon group can't stand to see them in their bad healthy and forced them out of the rooms and took them under their care, they trained them along with other teens to keep them distracted. The Virus demons take care of them and love them as if they were their own cubs. The young team called them 'uncles' and 'aunt' makes them happier. Koe told the team that their mentors need them at the Watchtower and they did.

Leaguers looks up at the young children who enter the meeting room and they rose up from their chairs and went to greets them until the large screen appears with a cheerful voice, "Yo, everyone!" Cause them jumped by a loud voice makes them whirls their head at the screen and it shocked everyone to see a figure appeared on the screen, it's Superbeast! They can see grin on his lips remind them of a Cheshire Cat and heard two words come out of his mouth, "Miss me?" Snapped out their shocks by cry out Superbeast's name. He looks down at the direction to see Robin look like he want to cry then his eyes went soften, "It's alright, little brother. I'm safe. I am with someone right now since I'm under their care for a while until we figured out how to get back home to you guys." He smiles gently at Robin then at Superboy, "Oh, Conner..." He can see a red on their eyes look like he's been cried makes his heart ached, "I'm sorry. I want to protect you and our friends. But..." He looks at his brothers and team, "Koe and others told me that you guys went through so hard since I went vanished on you guys. I am surprised that they trained and distracted you all from me since you all went depressed!" He sighs, "I'm sorry about how heavy weight on your shoulders, it's not your fault. I don't blame you, friends. As for you...!" He turned his head from the team to his fathers and Leaguers, "Don't blame on yourselves. You both are my fathers and family, now, you can see I'm alive as long as I breathe and live. I'm too stubborn to die, not yet." He smiles at them.

Superman steps forward, "Son, can you tell us where you are after your disappeared?" Superbeast nods and crossed his arms across his chest, "Yes, dad. I figured that I am in another dimension. I knew Koe and others can't sense my scent on your world." Aqualad raised his eyebrow and raised his hand, "If they can't sense your scent, how did you contact us through that technology?" Everything went silence in the room makes Konner feel uncomfortable by the looks he got. "Well, I got help from someone to hook up the technologies for me to work how to contact my familiar with some of my demonic powers. I asked them to set up a connect throught between two worlds or dimensions like an email or phone whatever you want to call it." He shrugs, "I have no choice but use my demonic power. I want to make sure everyone's alright since the last mission." He sighed in saddenly, "If I want to come back home, I have to set up a machine dimension travel or create a new vortex will take me five to seven months." Batman declared darkly, "Superbeast?"

Konner turned his head to him, "Yes, dad?" Batman crossed his arms across his chest, "Did you just say someone?" Konner frozen like a deer caught in the headlights, "...Um..." He gulps nervously and wish the earth would swallow him and hide somewhere to get away from his father because he is the goddamned batman for the sake! "Did you tell them about you?" He deadpanned. Yup, he is in the trouble. Konner looks over to Superman with a 'Help' look. Superman raised his hands, palms outward, "Sorry but I agreed with your father." Superbeast glared at him with the best bat glare and mutters under his breathe, "Traitor..." Superman glared back at his son, "I can hear you.." He grunted in annoyed, 'Damn those super hearing.' He sighed and hung his head down, "Fine. I have no choice, dad but to tell them the truth. I asked them to keep their oath to not tell anyone about me. They agreed and helped me." Superman smiled at his son, "It's fine. As long as they keep your secrets from people. May we speak with them?" Konner looks over his shoulder at Optimus and raised his eyebrow then tilted his head at the screen, "Optimus? They wish to see you." Optimus nods his head and step up behind him as soon as the screen start grow into a largest like a school bus front of Optimus and his autobots. So, the Leaguers and young team can see them through the screen. Leaguers and the team staring at the large robots curiously but awestruck. Optimus and autobots staring back at the leaguers and the team confused as they noticed their clothes look like a Halloween costumes.

Superbeast looking right to left at them, _'Yup, it is so awkward greetings...'_


	9. Chapter 9: Introducediscussion

The leader of Autobots looks around at the leaguers and children, 'So, this is Superbeast's family and friends.' He noticed Superman and Superboy, 'it could be Superbeast's twin brother and father. Interesting' He thought. "Greetings, friends. My name's Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. Superbeast is safe and unharm while he is under our protection." He introduced his autobot crew, "This is Ironhide, our weapons specialist." The black autobot grunts in greetings. "This is Bumblebee, our scout and Samuel Witwicky's guardian." The yellow young autobot thumbs up at the screen and nods his head with a silly song from his radio. "This Ratchet, our medical officer, he is now Superbeast's guardian." Ratchet grunts and glares at Superbeast, "When this is over, I have to scan on you to make sure you're healthy, boy!" Superbeast got paled and shakes his head and raised his hands upward, "No way! I love my life, thank you very much!" Noticed Ratchet walks closer to him as soon as he bounce away from him to run straight the door to be escape from his insane/crazy or whatever guardian! "Hey! Get back here!" He chasing after him out of the room into the hallway. Everyone listens the running sound of echoing into the hallway then turn it into silence.

Sam break by silence with his voice, "Geez. Why is he dislike tests and others?" The autobots and human soldiers have the same question in their mind and wondering why he dislike them for reason. Heard a growl from the screen makes them looks up to see Batman glares at them in anger but not at them, at the question Sam just asked. "Listen. My son dislike tests and everything just like Superboy does. It's not my son's fault because he have a very good reason to avoid. The needles will not be work on him, it will be break by a poke on his body." Heard a whimper from behind Batman, turn their attention from Batman to Superboy who looks fears and end up hide behind his father, Superman under his red cape. "What's wrong with him?" Ironhide asked Batman while staring at Superman who pulls him into his arms and rubs his back and talking to his ear to makes him calm down. Batman sighed, "Superboy and Superbeast have a bad memories of Cadmus." The autobots and others frozen in shocked but remembered what Superbeast said earlier in few days ago. Sam cursed at himself for not ask the question and looks up at Batman, "I'm sorry! I just remembered what Superbeast mentioned." He apologized. Batman waves his apologized off, "It's fine as long as you do not motion about it, do you understand, Samuel?" He growled makes everyone shivers. Sam gulps and nods nervously.

They watching Superboy start calm down but his face still buried onto his father's chest and clutches his father's red cape tighter for the dear life, peek over his shoulder at everyone who staring at him in worriedly. "I'm okay, dad. And nice to meet you, guys." He gives the Autobots a small smile then buried back into his father's chest again. Robin joined them and rubs his brother's right arm to smooth him. Batman turned back from his son to the screen, "You introduced to us. Now, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Batman, father and mentor to Robin, Superboy and Superbeast." He step beside from the screen. The leaguers introduced themselves to the autobots. The last one, Superman looks up from his son to the screen, "I'm Superman, another father and mentor to Superboy, Superbeast and Robin." The team walks up to the screen, the atlantean young teen bows his head, "I'm Aqualad, the leader of the team and protege to Aquaman." The blonde hair female placed her hand on her hips, "I'm Artemis, protege to Green Arrow." The red hair teen male with grins and thumbs up, "I'm Kid Flash! Protege to Flash, my uncle!" Got head smacked by Artemis. The red hair female waves her hand, "I'm Miss Martian, protege and niece to Martian Manhunter." The young ninja mask teen with a cheerful grin, "I'm Robin and this is Superboy, my brother." They looks at Superboy who nods his head shyly. "And you already met my fathers over there." Point his thrumb at his adoptive fathers. "Superbeast you just met there are our brother."

Optimus nod his head in greetings, "All the pleasure is mine. We are trying do our best to return him to your world but we have to build a dimensions machine between our worlds." Koe and others appeared behind the leaguers and the screen, "Sorry. We can't help it but we just heard about dimensions machine but there is another one way. You should ask Lord Konner about it." Robin raised his eyebrow under his mask, "Another one way? What do you mean by that?" Akira grunts softly, "It mean Lord Konner can create a new vortex of dimension but we do not have a book with us but he have it within him." The rest of young justice and justice league members paused and remembered about the chains tattoo on his left arm. "You mean the chains tattoo? That he can summon a book from that?" Aqualad asked. Koa snorts and crossed his arms, "Yes, that but it is a very forbidden. If he do it, he will end up in the coma for six to one year after created a new vortex. We know that he sealed his own demonic powers to switch his Krypton powers on villain/ess only." Will interrupted them quickly, "Wait, what a demonic powers?" He can't help it but curious about Superbeast's powers and abilities. Martian Manhunter turned his head to Will, "Have you notice his abilities during the fight?" Will and Sam looks at each other then Sam answered his answer, "I remember about the attack. He rescued me in his demon form look like T-Rex." Martian Manhunter waiting for him to continue. Will blinks a few times, "His demon form? Is that one of his demonic powers?" He got a nod from Martian Manhunter. Flash chuckles softly, "You see, he refused use his demonic powers on our enemies, only on his demon enemies. It is very dangerous for him to use on them with his abilities and powers. All he do use his Krypton powers just like his brother." Will sighed, "Okay. I got it. So, a dimensions machine or vortex?"

"If you make a dimensions vortex, you will end up in coma. It is a dangerous for humans to create it or they will die. Only a heir or higher rank demon can do it." They spins around and looks at Superbeast stand at the door, crossed his arms across his chest, Ratchet was right behind him who glaring at him for ran away. They can see a dangerous look from Superbeast which mean Koe and his demon crew are in the big trouble for mentioned about the book he sealed.


	10. Chapter 10: Who is Doctor Fate?

It went silence, then an anger voice break out of the silence, "Koe, I thought we would not mention that to everyone. I do not wish our enemies find out about that. It would put everyone in the danger but you have a point. I can create a vortex but I prefer a make a dimensions machine between of our worlds with a powerful password of demon language." Superbeast sighed, "I can't create a dimensional vortex, it will destroy our worlds if we use that a several times, our worlds will be split in half like a black hole." said Superbeast in sadly. "Wait, what about Dr. Fate?" Artemis asked curiously makes everyone turn their attentions on her then back at each other. Superbeast and Robin's lips turn into a grin, "Brilliant!" Koe cackles evilly, "Oh, it will be perfect to help from Dr. Fate."

Superbeast rolls his eyes at his friend who has gone mad, "Oh, shush you, Koe." He chuckles and looks at his father, Superman, "If Dr. Fate is willingly help with Koe and others to create a new one while I am in another world to create a new one at the same time, can you ask him, please, pa?" Superman looks at Batman who nod then back to Superbeast, "Alright, we will ask him in no time, son." Superbeast grins and thumbs up, "Thanks, guys. I appreciative it. Now, I have to go. Can we do it next week?" Gotta several nods from the leaguers and the young team, "Alright. Take care and love you guys. Superbeast out." He waves his hand as soon the screen rolls up as disappeared. Batman turn his attention on others, "We need to find the Helmet of Fate since Kent Nelson has passed away."

In the another world, Superbeast staring at the wall where the screen has vanished. Sam cleared his throat cause Superbeast peer over his shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow curiously. "What's now?" He asked him. Superbeast sighed in tiredly, "We wait. I hope Dr. Fate will agree with them." He leaps up from the floor and onto Ratchet's shoulder then sit down. "Who's Dr. Fate?" Optimus asked. The hybrid grunts, "Well, his name is Doctor Fate, the member of the Justice League but we called him Dr. Fate for short. The late host, Kent Nelson who use a helmet due to Nabu,is a Lord of Order, he is the one possessing him through the helmet but I don't know the rest of his history or past. All I know Kent Nelson was a Doctor Fate. No one willingly to take a Helmet." He scratches the back of his head, "The Helmet need a new host." He shrugs his shoulders and crossed his arms, "Helmet of Fate have many abilities."

"Interesting," Ratchet rubs his chin with his hand, "Will they find him or…?" Superbeast looks up at him, "The Helmet. They need to find it in the Mount Justice where they kept there since Kent Nelson passed away. Kid Flash told me what happened to him during the battle between him and Witch boy. I can't wait when I get my hands on that brat for harm my family and friends in my demon world when I was a human." He mumbles to himself causing everyone leans away from him while they have a same thought, ' _He's scary when he's angry…'_ Ratchet pokes the side of Superbeast's side caused him twitch slightly with his metal finger, "Stop it. You scared the poor humans." Superbeast scowls at him then looks down at them with a raised eyebrow, "Oh, sorry. Hope I don't make you guys wet in your pants when you seen my scary look." He teased them with a cheerful and innocent smile makes humans glares at him with a vein in their foreheads while other autobots stared at between them then burst out laughter.


	11. Chapter 11: What does Sam want from him?

In few weeks later,

Sam looks around to looking for Koiru, aka Superbeast. He end up at the front door of Ratchet's medical room, knocks at the door then steps back several away from the door. The door open by itself with a 'beep' sound, the giant autobot figured steps out of the room, looking down at Sam with raised his eyebrow, "What is it?" Sam rubs the back of his neck, "Have you seen Koiru?" He asked shyly. "Ah, he is in the technology room in the second floor, you will find number ten on the door. Make sure to knock first before enter, Sam." He nods at the right direction. Sam grins, "Thanks, Ratchet!" He runs off to the right direction and turn around in the corner of hall. Ratchet shakes his head, "What a silly human child." He retreated back into the room to continue his work.

Sam headed up to the second floor to searching the '10' mark on the door. He want to ask him something, pray Koiru would be glad to help him or not. He approached the door, take a breath before knocks at the door, waiting for respond. A grumpy voice just yelled at the door, "Come in!" Sam gulps nervously, ' _Probably he is in the bad mood or something,'_ he thought and push the button as the door open itself with a 'beep' sound. He enter in the room as soon as it closed behind him and found Koiru who under the inside of the technology. Koiru pulls himself out of the technology, sit up to see someone who knocks at his door, turn out it was Samuel. "Ah, hey, Sam. What can I do for you?" He rose up from the floor, grabs the white towel from the back pocket of his dark jeans, then rubs both his hands to get rid of the dirty. Sam rubs his right arm with his left hand nervously, "Can you train me how to depend myself and do something too. Because I don't want to stay back and can't do nothing but watch our friends get hurt. I am tired of running away like coward, Koiru. I've seen your friends and family from your other world. They look like fighters as heroes."

Koiru looking at him for a moment, Sam have a point about how to depend himself from harm. "Well, I can train you but…" He paused as he noticed Sam's face looks sadden and disappointed. Sam looks down at his shoes before noticed other boots approach to his own then looks up and his eyes latched into his ocean blue eyes who stared down at him as if he is a short. "Be ready at six A.M, Sam." Koiru smiles and pats the top of Sam's head, "See you tomorrow." He turn around to return back to work. "Really?" Sam looking at him in shocked but excitement. Koiru stopped then peers over his shoulder at him, "Yes. I will teach you how to use technology to help our friends. I will train you how to defend yourself and there will be spar as well." He chuckled as he watching Sam end up a whoop of cheerful. "Thank you, Koiru! I can't wait to tell Bumblebee!" He bounced out of the room to find his best friend.

He rolls his eyes then shakes his head, "Ah, what a lovely day." He does back to his works on the new technology. He sighed in apprehensive. He start to worrying about his family and friends in his other world, it's been weeks with no word from them. Maybe he's homesick that's how he feel right now. Hope they will be alright. He have to do something to set up a training lessons for Samuel. It's something bothers him about Samuel's depression he just noticed but didn't say anything or push him. ' _Hope he will come around and tell me what's bothering him. Maybe I will ask him after training.'_ He thought.


	12. Chapter 12: The Training lessons for Sam

In the next morning, Koiru left his technology room to take a shower in his own room. He took a shower and got clothes after dry himself off with a towel then left to the cafeteria room. He get a tray and picks up some bacons, scrambled eggs and white milk glass and joined the table with Will and Epps. "Morning, guys." He sit down front of them. "Yo, Koiru. How are you?" Will asked and drinks the orange juice. Got a grunt respond makes him chuckles, "Tired, huh? What have you been doing last night? Stay up?" Koiru gave him a tired glare, "You can say that. I just finished with a few updates for my new technology. I asked Ratchet to check it up for me. He said he will do it in the afternoon." He bite a bacon with a ketchup. "And Sam came to me and asked for my help." The last sentence caught Will and Epps' attentions makes them looking at him curiously. He rolls his eyes and drink his favorite milk, "He asked me to train him how to use technology and how to depend himself from harm. He said he don't like to stay back and want to do something to help us."

Will raised his eyebrow, "That's interesting. If you train him, it would be great for him to help us, not fight against deceptions but others like us, yes." Epps nods in agreement with him then looks at both males, "When will you train him?" Koiru finished his breakfast, "6 A.M. It's 5:30 A.M. here." A question pop in his mind that he forgot to ask them, "Oh, by the way, I forgot to ask you guys a question." Will nods and mention him to go on. "I've noticed Sam's face, he look like he have a depression. What's wrong with him?" The human soldiers looks at each other then at him, Will sighed, "His girlfriend broke up with him two and half weeks ago…" See Koiru's confused look. Epps take over for Will, "You haven't meet her but she will not be with us after she broke his heart but do us a favor, please don't tell him about it. He will tell you when he come around. We are worried about him. He barely eat or sleep." Koiru looks shocked to heard about Sam's situation but understanding. "Alright. Thank you for telling me." He rose up from the seat of the table, "I have to go." He looks at them, "It's training time. I'm sure Sam is waiting for me to show up. Good day." He left the cafeteria room to the training room.

In the training room, finding Samuel sit on the floor with his back leaned against the wall, sleeping with a snore. Koiru raised his eyebrow at him then shakes his head, chuckling lightly, "Alright." He approach him and kneel down beside him, wiggles his fingers with an evil smirk then quick tickling his sides, "Tickle attack!" Sam snapped his eyes before burst out laughing so hard, falling down to the ground as Koiru get top on him and keep tickling him makes them both end up rolling and wrestling around. Sam grabs his wrists, "Noo! Koiru! Stop! I give I give!" Koiru stopped tickling him. "Good. Now, you're awaken." Get off him, give him a hand. Sam scowls and grabs his hand as he pulls him up on his feet, "Shut up," He grumbled before dodged his head down from the hand swung by Koiru. "Hush you, Sam." Rolls his eyes, crossed his arms, "Are you ready for training?" He asked him. Sam gives him a grin, "Yes!" Rubs his hands together as if he was a villain that would give deceptions a spark attacks.

As the training has just begun, Koiru teaching Sam what to do with physical, fitness and plus the health food is invited as well, he want him to be complete with exercise everyday. He ordered him to run five times after answered Sam's question like 'Why run five times?' Koiru told him that he need to get used to run, not stop because he need to learn how to escape and never look back. The Autobots and soldiers watching Koiru training him almost everyday without a pause. Sam found himself feel so joyful that Koiru took him under his wing. Sam take a several lessons of training like a martial arts, weapons, technologies, and medical skills. It will take him two or five months to be completed.


End file.
